


accept the truth of your existence

by decadentbynature



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fondling, Kissing, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Post BotW, Rehydrated Ganon - Freeform, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Deformation, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: “You want the Master Sword, don’t you?” Ganon purred from above him, giving his ass a firm squeeze, pulling a strangled groan out of him. Pushing harsh breaths out through clenched teeth, Link thrashed about, desperate to get free. Completely unfazed by his struggle, seeming to have no trouble at all at holding him hostage, Ganon chuckled, “Then be a good boy and stay still. If you do that, you will walk out of here with the Master Sword, I promise you that.”
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1316





	accept the truth of your existence

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Vivi!   
Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Well…fuck. 

Lying on his back in the rafters, staring up at the rock ceiling, Link wearily scrubbed a hand over his face. Why had he thought this would be easy? The Yiga hideout being in the exact same place and just as easy to get into had lured him into a false sense of security. Not once had it ever crossed his mind that Ganon might actually be here. Out of all the desert, all the ruins he could have claimed as his new Kingdom, he chose here to be. It didn’t make any sense! Ganon wasn’t stupid, not in the slightest. Why would he be here?! He knew that they knew where this place was. He knew that they knew that he had immediately allied himself with the Yiga – making them smarter, better…to a certain extent (only so much that anyone can cure stupid). Of course, this would be the first place they looked for him! Link let his hand drop away from his face. No…no, he was being stupid. It was so obvious. Ganon was waiting for him. He knew Link would seek him out right away, so he had made it as easy as possible to locate him. Question was…why? 

Link rolled over onto his side to peer through the rafters. Splayed out on his stomach, muscular arms tucked underneath a plethora of pillows, Ganon was out cold. Sitting on the table beside the unnecessarily large bed was the Master Sword. Link’s heart jumped at the sight of it. The corner of Link’s eyebrow twitched. Only someone arrogant to the point of it being dangerous could sleep so well right now. Did he not feel defeat breathing down his neck? Link’s hand curled instinctively around the hilt of his sword. It would be so easy. The Yiga didn’t know he was here; Ganon was swimming in blissful ignorance. Just one careful swing of his sword…and he could end all this right now. Link swallowed hard. Sucking in a deep breath, he slowly pushed up onto his knees. While he hated the idea of killing a man in his sleep, this was for the good of Hyrule. 

‘Wait…’ A voice that sounded exactly like Zelda’s whispered in his mind. ‘It’s too easy.’ 

His grip on his sword faltered. He teetered between caution and recklessness then, with a sigh, released the hilt. Right…this was all too easy. Master Sword just being out like that? Ganon sleeping as though he wasn’t the most wanted man in all existence? Something about this stunk to the high heavens. It killed him to have to leave the Master Sword but…there was no good in the sword if there wasn’t anyone to wield it. Right now, he was poorly equipped to take on Ganon. No way of telling if a normal sword would do anything anyway. Blowing back another sigh, Link pushed a hand through his hair. It was frustrating but…he knew where Ganon and the Master Sword was, which was more info than he walked into this place with. He would return to Zelda, clue her in on what was happening then…they would decide from there. Nodding firmly to himself, Link started to shuffle backwards, only to free when a deep, svelte voice suddenly spoke from the room below. 

“Leaving so soon?”

There was no time to react. One moment, he was inhaling sharply, ready to spring backwards and make a mad dash out of the hideout. The next, his face was smooshed into a warm, beefy chest. The change in scenery was so abrupt, it took him a moment to come to his senses. An intense, pleasant smell of spices filled his lungs when he instinctively pulled in a deep breath. A low, raspy chuckle came from above him, jerking him back to the current moment. One hand flew to his sword as the other helped give him leverage to propel backwards. He didn’t get very far. A large, powerful hand flashed forward to grab the front of his shirt, yanking him back. Link let out a startled yelp. Everything happened so fast. Ganon slammed him down onto the mattress, grabbing his arms to twist them behind his back. The bastard was definitely prepared for that moment – Link was bound before he had time to blink. The rope must’ve been right beside the bed. Berating himself internally for being so stupid, Link grimaced when Ganon tugged him back up. A broad grin spanned his handsome face. Thick red hair hung in a graceful wave down to his mid-back. Bright golden eyes, warmed with amusement, gazed at him as he plopped his butt down onto the mattress. The man was massive. Link had noticed that when he sprang free from the waters around his would-be burial site but it was even more obvious now that he was so close. One of his hands could easily crush his head. He had two feet – maybe even more – on him. And he was just…big. Broad shouldered, boasting powerful muscles and bulky. If they were standing next to one another, Link would only come up to his mid-section. Link looked like a child in comparison. Granted, he was small for a Hylian and Ganon’s mass made that even more apparent. Yet, for all this immense bulk, he held himself with an enviable grace. 

“Didn’t think it would be this easy.” Ganon purred, leaning back against the headboard, his golden gaze roaming over Link. 

Link only stared at him – couldn’t exactly talk with his hands bound behind his back. Fuck…he was an idiot. Zelda was going to kill him…though Ganon might beat her to it. Gnawing on the inside of his lower lip, Link scrambled to think of something. He needed to get out of here, obviously but how? Even if he managed to slip Ganon, he was still in the Yiga hideout, surrounded by enemies. Wasn’t exactly equipped to take on all of them. Best thing he could think of was distract Ganon so he could make a break for it then hide and sneak. Pressing his lips into a thin line, feeling a little more confident now that he had a semblance of a plan, Link watched as Ganon reached over to lightly stroke the hilt of the Master Sword with the tips of his fingers. An immense flash of rage rolled through him, nearly sending him into a fury that would have involved throwing himself Ganon with his teeth gnashing. Sucking in a deep breath to calm himself, Link glared up into those bright golden eyes when they swung over to look at him. That spark of amusement pissed him off so much. This bastard was enjoying himself. Well, he wouldn’t be for much longer. 

“This is what you came here for, right?” Ganon asked, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the bottom of the hilt. 

Again, Link said nothing, only glared. 

“I’ll give it to you.”

“…huh?” Link was so caught off guard by that statement that the sound just popped out. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 

Ganon chuckled, “I will give the Master Sword to you. You just need to do something very simple for me first.”

Ah, there it was. Quickly wiping the startled expression from his face, Link glared silently. What? Was he going to demand that he pledge himself to him or something? Wouldn’t surprise him. This might work in his favor, though. Tilting his head slightly, Link quirked an eyebrow in the obvious question. Ganon’s grin grew. Only, he didn’t look just amused anymore. Something…strange sparked in those bright golden eyes. Link’s gut clenched. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to run. The muscles in his thighs tensed. He would have shoved himself backwards, uncaring that he was still tied up and had little chance of actually escaping if Ganon hadn’t reached down to push his large hand between his thighs and gently squeezed his cock. His stomach lurched unpleasantly. A cold shiver of disgust rushed out over the surface of his skin. Letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak, Link tried to jerk away but Ganon was so startingly fast. Before he could do much of anything in the realm of resistance, Link was wrenched forward, thrown over Ganon’s tree trunk of a thigh. Braced on his knees, face shoved into the sea of pillows, Link flinched when a muscular arm wound around his waist, constricting tightly to keep him in place. Another squeal rippled out of him when a huge, hot hand playfully groped his ass, lightly squeezing the plush cheeks. A shudder wracked his body. To his horror, a pulse of heat reverberated out from the base of his belly. Tingling ignited somewhere he really didn’t want to think about right now. 

Squirming hard in Ganon’s hold, Link viciously signed, ‘Get off me!’

“You want the Master Sword, don’t you?” Ganon purred from above him, giving his ass a firm squeeze, pulling a strangled groan out of him. Pushing harsh breaths out through clenched teeth, Link thrashed about, desperate to get free. Completely unfazed by his struggles, seeming to have no trouble at all at holding him hostage, Ganon chuckled, “Then be a good boy and stay still. If you do that, you will walk out of here with the Master Sword, I promise you that.”

‘Why would I trust you?!’ 

Another low, rumbling chuckle from Ganon, who teasingly slipped two broad fingers between the globes of his ass. Link gasped sharply, his body shuddering. Heat flooded into his face. A strange combination of horror and excitement started to rapidly flood out from his sputtering mind, quickly overwhelming his senses. Inside his loose pants, his cock was beginning to stir. The pads of Ganon’s fingers brushed against his hole. Something inside of him sparked to life, pulsing and thumping distractedly. Swallowing hard, his gaze frantically darting around, more than a little alarmed by how his body was reacting to Ganon touching him like this (he was supposed to be disgusted?! Why…why was he already so hot? His dick…he was getting hard and the man was still touching him over his clothes!), Link signed furiously, ‘Stop touching me!’ 

“What other choice do you have, little one?” Ganon purred, “I will have what I want, regardless of your decision. If you make this difficult, I will expel you from my home with nothing, not even the clothes on your back but if you’re a good boy, you will walk away with the Master Sword in your grip.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Link took a risk: craning his head around to glare up into those bright, golden eyes. It instantly became apparent that doing so was a massive mistake. A strange spasm of fear and excitement bloomed in the center of his chest when he met those heated, wanting eyes. Ganon…was not trying to hide what he desired and, unfortunately, he was right. No matter how much of a fight Link put up, he couldn’t wriggle himself free. Even if he could, he was still bound. Ganon had the upper hand here. There was no guarantee he would hand the Master Sword over but…what choice did he have? All he could hope for was that this beast had some semblance of honor. Grinding his teeth together, Link wrenched his head away, unable to look into that blazing gaze any longer. He hated this…but if there was even a chance of getting out of here alive, then the only option was obvious. 

Ganon chuckled, “There we go. Glad we were able to understand each other. Now, I am a little tired of this over the clothing nonsense.”

Without warning, Ganon yanked down his pants, exposing his bare ass. Warm air slapped against his skin, pulling a sharp exhale out of him. Curling his hands into tight fists, fighting against that bizarre, loathsome pulse of excitement coming from deep within his belly, Link tried to gain control of his breathing but what little effort he was able to make was quickly lost when Ganon’s big, hot hands took hold of his plush cheeks, squeezing them with playful delight. Caught off guard, Link let out a loud, breathy cry. Ganon snorted, audibly pleased and started to roughly fondle his ass, squeezing, spreading, massaging the rounded globes. Eyes stretched open wide, his breath coming quick and harsh, Link’s thoughts frantically scrambled to think of anything that might distract him. The bastard…he wasn’t even really doing anything and yet…he was rock hard! Precum leaked into his underwear. Every inch of his body was beginning to burn with electric tingles. What…what was this?! How could he be this turned on already?! He…he didn’t want this…he didn’t want this beast, this incarnation of the calamity he had spent so long fighting to touch him like this, to arouse him up like this! 

Link sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard. Pain sprang out from where his teeth ground into the sensitive flesh. It proved a useful distraction…for a few moments. Then, with a sharp exhale, Ganon leaned down, spreading his cheeks open. Hot breath brushed along his skin. Link squeaked, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. A warm tongue pressed firmly to his twitching hole. A powerful tremor caused his legs to spasm. Heat soared through his nerves, rushing up to his brain in an immense, crushing wave. Tongue-! His tongue-! He…he was licking down there! Why…why was he licking him there?! Moaning low in his throat, Ganon dragged his tongue over the puckered hole, lathering his skin with a thick layer of saliva. It…it felt so strange but…so good! His tongue was so smooth and soft. The sensation of rubbing against him was amazing. What…what was wrong with him?! How could he think something this disgusting felt good?! 

“So sweet…” Ganon whispered, his warm breath heating up the saliva clinging to his skin. Link shuddered. Blunt fingernails dug into his palms, leaving half-moon indents. Panic began to pierce through the haze of golden pleasure. Bad…this was bad…no, this was dangerous! Getting the Master Sword didn’t matter anymore. He just needed to get out of here before this went even farther. Something…something was very wrong with him! 

‘Get off.’ Link signed, panting raggedly, ‘Stop. Get off! Get off me! Let me go!’ 

A low, husky chuckle rolled up his back to fill up his head. The bizarre heat pulsing in the base of his belly raged even hotter. Sweat drenched his underarms and forehead. His hair clung uncomfortably to his burning, tingling skin. His cock was so hard, begging to be touched, stroked, anything other than just hang like an anchor between his legs. He could feel how wet he was down there. Precum drenched his thighs. Giving one of his ass cheeks a playful squeeze, forcing another gasp and tremble out of him, Ganon murmured, “I wonder…how inside tastes…”

He realized a second too late what Ganon meant by ‘inside’. A sharp cry rippled out of this throat. Every muscle in his body tensed up as that hot tongue pressed to his hole again. Only this time, instead of teasing him, it slipped inside, passing through the tight ring of muscles to sink into him. Link squirmed in Ganon’s hold, gasping and panting. Being licked down there was so strange but this…this felt so good! Ganon’s talented tongue rubbed against his spasming insides, coaxing him to relax and soften. Sweetly playing with his ass cheeks, squeezing and fondling him, Ganon rolled and swirled his tongue. Panting heavily, a tiny voice in the back of his head howled for him to make a run for it. Bad! Bad! Bad! This was so bad! He…he felt so good! Ganon’s tongue felt so incredibly good! Suddenly, that tongue was gone. Link only barely managed to hold back a whimper of disappointment. Another chuckle came from Ganon, followed by one of his long, broad fingers pressing to his sopping wet hole. Link sucked in a sharp breath. He opened his mouth to let out a frantic plea for Ganon to stop but it was swallowed up by a ragged moan when he pushed his thick finger inside of him, sinking all the way to the third knuckle. 

Link’s hips trembled. His cock twitched. A blast of pleasure rocketed up his spine, leaving his head spinning. He wasn’t given any time to adjust or protest. Ganon began to rapidly thrust his finger in and out of his hole. The calloused pad rubbed against his oversensitive insides, sending intense pangs of electric tingles rolling through him. There was no pain, no itch. Despite the size of Ganon’s finger – easily half the size of the hilt of his sword, his hole accepted it easily. That thrum of panic became even more pronounced. Panting raggedly, Link clenched his teeth together hard enough to make his jaw ache. There didn’t seem to be any strength left in his body. The tips of his toes scrapped against the blankets. Even if there was a chance to escape, he wasn’t sure he would be able to seize it. This pleasure…it was possessing him! Link cried out again, his voice coming out as a disgustingly throaty wail. Ganon pushed in a second finger, stretching him open even further. 

‘Stop!’ Link signed weakly, ‘Stop! Stop!’ 

“Stop?” Ganon cooed, “You shouldn’t lie, little one. Doesn’t this feel good? You’re so hot, so tight inside. This hungry hole is sucking me in. It clamps down every time I pull out, desperate to be filled up by me.”

Link frantically shook his head, That wasn’t true! He…he didn’t want this! He was doing it to get the Master Sword! That…that was it! He wasn’t enjoying this! He wasn’t feeling good! ‘No!’ 

“No?” Ganon breathed, pulling another wet moan out of Link when he added a third finger. Then, there was the briefest spasm of pain as those three large, thick fingers filled him up. Link scrambled to grab hold of that pain, desperate to use it to quiet this blazing pleasure but the moment Ganon began to move, smoothly thrusting his fingers in and out, the pain was gone, drowned out by the rampant ecstasy. “That mouth is telling lies, Link. But this mouth,” Link wailed again when Ganon crooked his fingers, grinding hard against him, “is being honest. This is freely telling me how much you want to be claimed by me.”

“N-No!” Link forced out, his voice coming out as a jagged snap, “No!”

Ganon sighed softly, sounding more exasperated than annoyed. His large fingers slipped out of his hole, leaving it twitching and distinctly empty. Panting hard, an intense dizziness plaguing him, his blood roaring in his ears, Link prayed to the Goddess that it was over, that Ganon would stop now that he had said no repeatedly. It was a prayer that went unanswered. Ganon yanked him back and up. Swung around, he found himself plopped down onto Ganon’s stomach. His back pressed to an immense, broad chest. Ganon dipped down to playfully nip at his ear. Link shivered, unconsciously tilting his head to the side to give Ganon better access. When he realized what he was doing, he tried to rectify the movement but Ganon had already moved in, gently chomping down on the side of his neck and sucking hard. 

“S-stop…” Link gasped, even as his cock twitched eagerly in response to the feeling of Ganon’s teeth digging into his skin. More, a voice whispered greedily from within the golden haze clinging to his mind, more, more, more! Link viciously squashed it but the voice kept returning, emboldened by the blast of pleasure that left him violently trembling when Ganon reached down to wrap one large hand around his cock. His dick completely vanished in the massive valley of fingers and palm. Heat enveloped him. Ganon gave his cock a playful pump. Throwing his head back, sending sweat soaked hair flying everywhere, Link choked out a ragged cry, his hips bucking forward hard into Ganon’s hold. Chuckling into his ear, sending shivers racing down his spine, Ganon reached down further with his other hand to tug away the light blanket to reveal his lower half. Link’s eyes widened. Dryness plagued his throat. His heart thumped hard against his ribs, sending an echo of that violent beat up to his head. Ganon’s loose trousers were being pushed up by the sheer size of his erection. He could see a patch of dark red pubic hair between the gap of the hem and Ganon’s stomach. The tent his cock was pitching was huge. 

Slipping a hand down into his pants, Ganon had no trouble coaxing his cock out. It bounced free from the constraints of his trousers. Link gawked at it, his mouth hanging open. H-huge…huge, huge! His cock…it was monstrously big! Half the length of a claymore with near the girth to match it, Ganon’s length was bigger than the mass of both his arms. The head was the same size as Ganon’s clenched fist. Huge, pulsing veins ran all over the length. At the tree trunk base was a thick patch of dark red pubic hair. It…it was a cock that matched the size of Ganon’s body perfectly. An immensely huge man would have such a massive dick. Link’s mouth immediately began to water. The heat raging inside him burned even hotter, threatening to consume him whole. A terrible neediness swamped him, squealing and howling for that huge thing. Dragging in shallow breaths, Link pushed back against that need. Ganon…he couldn’t be serious about putting that huge thing inside him! He’d…he’d break!

“I was going to be gentle,” Ganon breathed into his ear, “but if you insist on continuing to lie then I will make you accept the truth.”

Link tried to call out a weak protest but Ganon abruptly straightened up. Muscular arms slipped underneath his legs, tugging them open to give Ganon unobstructed access to his twitching, hungry hole. Mouth twisted into a terrified grimace, his breath coming fast and hard, hardly able to hear anything over the pounding of his heartbeat, Link found himself unable to move, captivated by the sight of Ganon lowering him down onto that monstrous length. The massive, burning hot head pressed to his entrance. He made the mistake of thinking that Ganon might take this part slowly so when Ganon slammed his hips up without warning, impaling him on that massive dick, driving it in until his heavy balls were pressed snugly to the plush curve of his ass, Link came with a silent scream. 

Head thrown back, the chords of his neck standing out, a flash of white rolling across his vision, he twitched and shuddered, cum spraying from his cock. Pleasure, astronomical and undefinable, stampeded up from where he and Ganon were intimately connected. Clamping down even harder onto his legs, Ganon began to brutally slam up into him, fucking him with an intensity that made him feel as though his brain was being turned to mush. Deep-! He was so fucking deep inside him-! His stomach-! His stomach was being fucked-! His insides were being crushed-! Good-! It felt so fucking good-! Cumming-! He was gonna-! Letting out a loud, lewd wail, Link’s body violently trembled as he came again. Another tidal wave of that devastating pleasure, coursing like wildfire through his veins. From somewhere above him came a smooth chuckle, followed by teeth nipping at his earlobe. Link whimpered softly. Bad, a voice whispered from somewhere deep inside his mind, this is bad! You’re losing to him! He’s breaking you! The thought managed to inspire the slightest tremor of fear. He…he needed to escape! He needed to-! 

Ganon shifted slightly, changing the trajectory of his thrusts. That massive head struck hard against something inside him, sending a screeching wail of electric pleasure rushing out from his stuffed full, stretched to the brim ass. Choking out loud, lewd gasps and moans, Link’s head fell forward. Sweaty hair hung in front of his face, partially obscuring his view but between the parts in the locks, he could see just what Ganon’s cock was doing to him. Big…it was so damn big…it was deforming his body. Every time Ganon thrust in, burying his cock deep inside his ass, his belly bulged out in the shape of his immense length. His insides were being forced to accommodate that girth. Something inside of Link stirred, creating a shockwave of delirious, deranged heat. Mouth hanging open, he stared, wide-eyed and panting, as his belly was repeatedly misshapen. What…what was this? What was happening to him?! He should feel horrified, disgusted! His body…Ganon’s cock was grotesquely deforming him! Why…why was he so turned on by the sight of his body being impaled on that length?! Why…why was he going to cum again?! 

“Doesn’t it feel good, Link?” Ganon whispered into his ear, the words easily piercing through the heavy fog hanging over his mind, “Do you want to know why?”

Link couldn’t find the words to respond. Even if he could, his tongue lay still at the bottom of his mouth, refusing to move. 

“You are mine. You have always been mine. This body,” Ganon’s hand smoothed over his cum drenched, bulging belly, “belongs to me. 10,000 years ago, I claimed you yet you still stood defiant against me, sealing me away. Now, I have been reborn and this time, I will not allow you to escape me. I was gentle last time. I did not break you, even though there was nothing I desired more than to crush you. Now?”

Ganon pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, “I will ground your consciousness into nothingness. You will forget everything you are, everything you stand for and will live solely for me.”

“N-No-!” Link gasped, his eyes stretched open wide. A jolt of hysterical fear ripped him out of that pleasure induced stupor. Run-! He had to run-! He had to get out of here! He-! 

Ganon smiled lazily. Reaching up to curl his broad fingers around Link’s jaw, he tugged his head back, easily holding him in place as he leaned down to devour his mouth in a rough, hungry kiss. A hot tongue, tasting so sweet and wonderful, shoved its way between his lips. That familiar haze closed in again, growing even heavier when Ganon began to move again, slamming into him with a rougher, faster pace. Squealing into Ganon’s mouth, weakly struggling in his hold, Link scrambled to grab hold of the remnants of that fear, but it was quickly drowned out by the rampant pleasure. Good…good, good, GOOD! It felt so fucking good! His body…his body was being rewired, remade by this ecstasy! It was getting to be so hard to think. His brain…his brain was melting! Ganon’s cock was destroying his mind! He…he couldn’t resist him. The harder he pushed against this amazing pleasure, the more it possessed him, claiming every nerve, every synapse until he was entirely filled up with it. 

He…he couldn’t escape it…

Pulling away from the kiss with a rough gasp, Ganon growled, “Cumming…I’ve waited so long for this…. take it all, my little one!”

“No!” Link cried, that one last scrap of reason pushing through the haze. Not inside! If he came inside, he would-! 

Grabbing hold of his hips, Ganon forcibly slammed him down, completely sheathing his cock inside of Link’s spasming hole. His already massive length swelled up even bigger, forcing him to stretch open further. There was a brief moment of stillness, silence then, with a snarling groan, Ganon lunged down to chomp down hard on the curve of his shoulder. Ganon’s cock twitched hard, grinding against his insides then a flood of scalding hot fluid was pouring into him. Link’s eyes rolled back into his head. His mouth fell open, tongue hanging out lewdly. His legs twitched. He came without a sound, too overwhelmed by the crushing ecstasy to make his throat work. More and more of Ganon’s seed poured into him, gushing into his stomach. Too much-! His…his belly-! His belly was swelling up, becoming engorged with Ganon’s cum! Moaning directly into his ear, the gorgeous sound only serving to ramp up the heat burning him up from the inside out, Ganon didn’t wait until he was finishing cumming to start moving again. 

Slipping his arms underneath Link’s legs, he yanked them up until he could weave his hands together behind Link’s head. Brutally fucking him, the vicious motion causing his swollen belly to lewdly bounce, Ganon stirred him up, messed him up deep inside. Squealing loudly without shame, Link came twice more before Ganon added another immense load to his belly. His stomach swelled up even bigger, gurgling from the weight of Ganon’s cum. There was still no rest. Ganon shoved him face down onto the bed, one huge hand curling around his waist, wrenching his ass up into the air and continued fucking him. Tongue hanging out of his mouth, drooling soaking into the sheets, Link slammed back against him, driving his cock in even deeper. Good…it felt so good…he…he couldn’t think straight anymore. All the fear, the resistance was gone. His belly was so warm and heavy. His ass was stretched so incredibly open. He felt so good…he…he couldn’t resist anymore. More…more, more, more! He wanted even more! He wanted more of Ganon’s cum! He wanted to be fucked even more! 

He-! He wanted to be broken! 

-

Lying flat on his back, legs spread, his chest heaving, Link gazed hazily up at the large form hovering over him. Smiling lazily, his bright golden eyes burning with loving warmth, Ganon reached down to gently brush the backs of his fingers along the curve of Link’s cheek. Moaning happily, he turned into the touch. He…he felt so good, so warm and peaceful. His belly was swollen full of Ganon’s cum, rounded and heavy. Exhaustion swamped him. It was becoming so hard to keep his eyes open. His cock was numb from cumming so much. An intense burn still lingered in his balls after having wrung them dry. Sighing contentedly, Ganon slid back, allowing his softening cock to slip free from Link’s ass. A tiny moan of disappointment issued from his parted lips. His ass…it felt so empty! Even though he was exhausted, he couldn’t stand not being stuffed full of Ganon’s cock! He could already feel his cum starting to leak out! Chuckling, Ganon smoothed a hand over his engorged stomach, those golden eyes focused on his flushed face. 

“Still hungry for more, little one?” He asked teasingly. Gaze sliding over to the side of the bed, Ganon seemed to think for a moment then his grin broadened, “Well, I know something that might be able to satisfy you.”

Tilting his head slightly in confusion, Link quietly watched as Ganon reached over to snag the hilt of the Master Sword. Grinning devilishly, a bright spark of excitement dancing in his golden eyes, Ganon led the rounded end of the hilt to Link’s gaping ass and shoved it in as far as it could go. A hard jolt wracked his body. His back arched up off the bed. Clamping down onto Link’s jaw with his other hand to hold his head in place, Ganon stared down into his face as he fucked his ass with the Master Sword. It…it wasn’t anywhere near as big as Ganon’s cock…but knowing that something he had fought so hard for, something he had sacrificed something so much for was being used as a dildo brought on a crushing wave of ecstasy. Mouth twisted into a delirious smile, his eyes rolled back into his head, Link lasted only a few thrusts before his hips were straining up off the bed. Pushing out a strangled moan through clenched teeth, Link grabbed hold of Ganon’s arm and came. It was a burning, aching orgasm – one that acted as that one final blow to his psyche. 

When he collapsed back down onto the bed, gasping and mewling, Zelda, the Calamity, his role, his purpose, everything was gone from his mind. Ganon slipped the hilt of the Master Sword out of his ass. Link could hardly focus but he scrounged up the last bit of his strength to look up into that beautiful face. All of him, every piece, every inch, was entirely possessed by this man. He existed for no other purpose than to be his. The Hero from a 10,000 years ago couldn’t understand that but him…it was so plainly obvious that there was no way he could deny it. He belonged to Ganon, now and forever.


End file.
